Psychic Abilities
A number of psychic powers have been created by Inquisitor players to complement those found in the Inquisitor rulebook. A number of them are detailed below. Biomancy Discipline Lightning Arc – 'Difficulty: 15 A powerful bolt of bio-electrical energy leaps from the psyker’s hand jumping from target to target until all are destroyed. Lightning Arc is a ''psychic bolt with the following profile: Type Range Mode Acc Dam Shots Reload Weight Lightning Arc Special B Special - 2D10 Special - - After the first hit is resolved, the lightning arc may jump to another target within 4 yards of the first if the psyker can pass another psychic test. The lightning arc will continue to leap between targets in this way as long as the psyker can keep passing his tests. A target may be hit only once by a single lightning arc. Divination Discipline Divination concerns itself with attempting to predict the outcome of future events and unravelling the truth of the galaxy. Often used in conjunction with the Emperor’s Tarot to foretell the likely outcome of a mission, Divination is a complex and difficult craft to master. The warp is a confounding morass and loathes sharing its secrets. 'Future Imperfect '– Difficulty: 15 The psyker gazes into the warp to find the best course of action amongst the myriad futures ahead of him. The psyker gains a +30% bonus to a subsequent characteristic test of his choice that turn. 'Psycholocation '– Difficulty: 15 The psyker reads the ripples in the warp to locate his quarry. The psyker must know who he is searching for, either in person, from a pict-capture, or by their true name. This is a persistent power. While active, the psyker is aware of his quarry’s location on the tabletop. 'Time Ward – '''Difficulty: 10 The psyker uses his abilities to foretell the likely course of the battle ahead. This is a ''persistent power. While active, the psyker counts as having the Dodge special ability. Daemonology Discipline 'Holocaust – '''Difficulty: 30 The psyker projects baleful warpfire in all directions, scouring the area of the malefic in a barely controlled inferno. All characters within a radius in yards equal to the amount the psychic test was passed by are caught up in the conflagration, and receive a number of hits as per the flame weapon hit chart (page 30 of the Living Rulebook), each doing 2D10 damage. Daemonic characters suffer double damage after deductions for armour. '''The Scouring – '''Difficulty: 15 The psyker unleashes a barrage of wrathful bolts of warp energy, obliterating the accursed enemies before him. The Scouring is a ''psychic bolt attack and uses the following profile: Type Range Mode Acc Dam Shots Reload Weight The Scouring Special E Full (10) - 2D6+4 Special - - Daemonic characters hit by The Scouring suffer double damage after deductions for armour. '''Destroy Daemon – '''Difficulty: 20 Channelling all his will, the psyker unleashes a devastating hail of warp-infused blows that even the daemonic cannot resist. This is a ''persistent ''power. Whilst active, the psyker counts as having pentagrammic wards, and whilst in hand to hand combat with a daemonic character inflicts double damage, after deductions for armour. A force weapon equipped character inflicts triple damage instead of the usual double damage. Pyromancy Discipline '''Molten Fist – Difficulty: 20 The psyker’s hand glows white hot as he agitates the air molecules around them to temperatures high enough to melt adamantium. This is a persistent ''power. While active, the psyker counts as being armed with a powerfist. Unsurprisingly, he cannot grip any object with this hand he does not wish to destroy while this power is active. Telekinesis Discipline '''Entangle – '''Difficulty ¼ target’s Strength The psyker traps his target in aetheric filaments, bringing him down to the ground and pinning him there for easy capture. This is a ''ranged and persistent psychic ability. An affected target immediately falls prone and will be pinned in place until such time as the psyker fails to maintain the power, or the target spends an action breaking free of the bonds with a successful Strength test. Levitation– Difficulty: 15 The psyker repels himself away from the ground with controlled telekinetic force. This is a''persistent''action. While this power is active, the character may raise or lower himself up to 2 yards per action, and may combine this with horizontal movement. Should the psyker fail to reactivate this power at the start of a turn he will fall to the ground and suffer falling damage as a result. Psychic Blade – 'Difficulty: 15 The psyker crafts a blade from psychic energy to smite his foes. This is a ''persistent power. While active, the psyker counts as being armed with a power knife, though he must use his Willpower characteristic rather than his Weapon Skill to hit. In addition, psychic blades cannot be used to parry. '''Psycho-kinetic Mist– Difficulty: 10 The psyker conjures a shifting screen of warp matter to conceal himself or a colleague from attack. This is a ranged ''and ''persistent ''power. Any character attempting to target an individual concealed in the Mist with a ranged attack suffers -50% to his to hit roll. '''Wall Walk – '''Difficulty: 5 The psyker distorts gravitational effects with his powers, allowing him to move over any surface at will. This is a ''persistent power. When activated, this ability allows the psyker to move along any surface, including vertical surfaces and across ceilings as if he was traversing normal ground. He is affected by difficult terrain as normal, and the GM is free to rule whether or not any surfaces crossed using this ability count as difficult terrain, such as running along a rocky cliff face. In addition, the psyker is able to ignore the effects of high and low gravity should a scenario feature either with this ability. Telepathy Discipline 'Beastmaster – '''Difficulty: 10 The psyker is able to control the minds of lesser beasts and use them as weapons or for protection. This is a ''persistent ''power. Whether he gathers around him swarms of insects, giant rats or feral dogs, the psyker counts as being accompanied by a Combat-Skull with an Armour Value of 3 for the duration of the power. '''Blind '– Difficulty: ½ Target’s Willpower The psyker dominates his opponent’s mind, making him blind to the psyker’s presence. This is a ranged and persistent power. Once activated, this power will make the target unaware of the psyker’s presence for as long as the power remains active, though he will be aware of any interactions the psyker makes with the environment, such as firing a gun, breaking glass, treading on gravel etc, nor will he be invisible to infra-red sights and the like. If a Blinded character becomes aware of the psyker through his interactions with the environment, he may attack the space he believes the psyker should be occupying, but counts half his WS and BS for the purposes of the test. 'Dominate – '''Difficulty 10 The psyker enters a battle of wills with another psyker, attempting to sever their connection with the warp and leave them helpless as his captors close in. This is a ''ranged ''ability. Both psykers take an opposed Willpower test. If the attacking psyker wins, his opponent is stunned for D3 turns and unable to use psychic abilities for an additional turn per 10% the psychic test was passed by (e.g. if the attacker passed his test by 23%, his opponent would be stunned for D3 turns and would be unable to use psychic powers for two turns after his stunned period ends). If the defending psyker wins the opposed Willpower test the power is unsuccessful. '''Punish Mind –'Difficulty: 10 The psyker tears open his opponent’s mind, smashing through mental safeguards and laying his thoughts open for plundering. This is a''ranged''ability. The target character must pass a Willpower test or lose from their Willpower characteristic an amount equivalent to the value the test was failed by. A successful roll indicates they have shrugged off the attack. 'Speak Truth – '''Difficulty: 10 The psyker compels his victim to divulge information. Lies are met with a barrage of agony, and the victim is keen to tell all. This is a ''ranged ability. The target character must divulge one piece of information to the psyker, such as the name of his master, the code for defusing a bomb, the sequence of runes to open a sealed archive, or any other answer that could feasibly be given in a few seconds. In addition, the target adds D6 to his injury total as pain courses through him to stop his lies. 'Warp Perception '– Difficulty: 0 There a number of techniques taught to sanctioned psykers, especially astropaths, to make up for the sensory deficit the soul-binding process incurs. While most develop warpsight equivalent to normal sight, some can achieve a far greater level of perception, and can even boost the senses of a nearby ally. This is a ''ranged ''ability. If the psyker passes his psychic test, he or the targeted character gain a +10% bonus to any awareness test, and gain an additional +10% for every full 10% the psyker passes the test by.